


Mud

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Caroline has repeatedly has asked her boyfriend klaus to not drag mud or dirt into their home when he is a wolf. She wakes up the morning after the full moon and there is a trail of mud from his side of the bed down the stairs she's mad.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 22





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries

"NIKLAUS MIKAELSON I AM GOING TO DRIVE THE WHITE OAK STAKE THROUGH YOUR HEART."

Klaus comes out of the bathroom in just a towel beads of water rolling down his chest. "My love don't you think your over reacting just a little bit."

" Don't my love me or try to British your way out of this. Your in big trouble, how many times have I told you don't come in the house as a wolf, every month you get mud/dirt or crushed up leaves on carpets not just one but three carpets the lady at the carpet store thinks I'm insane for being the same three carpets every month."

Klaus tries to walk closer to her but she puts up a finger and also she looks ready to kill him, he puts his hands up in defense. " Do you know how hard it is to get as much mud/dirt and crushed up leaves as you bring in out of the carpet. What do you do roll around in the mud then ring yourself out inside."

" When I'm in my wolf form I don't realize what I'm doing I just feel the need to hunt and run."

Caroline runs her hands through her hair when got up this morning she saw that her boyfriend Klaus was still asleep she knows he was tired from being in his wolf form all night. The morning after the full moon Klaus is always tired. She got out of bed and was coming around the bed when she saw muddy footprints she followed them, they started at his side of the bed, went down the stairs, into the kitchen, and stopped in their lounge room. Caroline had went into that room and her jaw dropped there was mud and dirt all over the walls, and the floor, although the furniture had looked like he pulled sheets over them.

" Next month after your done being a wolf wash the mud/dirt off outside. If I have to I will lock the doors after you leave."

Klaus eyes widen he can't believe she is suggesting that. " You would really lock me out of our house for getting some of the carpets dirty."

Caroline almost tears she and klaus have a wonderful life they love each other, travel, have fun, tease each other, she has repeatedly asked him to not to drag mud or dirt or anything into the house as a wolf. " Please Nik can you just wash the mud off outside."

Klaus nods and puts his arms around her. Caroline sniffles into his chest. " I promise, I'm sorry I will go get the carpets and walk clean."

Klaus feels her nod against his chest. He lifts her head up and pecks her on the lips. " I love you."

" I love you too."


End file.
